Conventionally, a diagnosis for a form of running, walking, golf, or the like is generally conducted based on individual determination with visual observation performed by an expert trainer or a coach. On the other hand, in recent years, there has been proposed various kinds of diagnosis systems for automatically conducting such a form diagnosis.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-233517 (PTD 1) discloses an apparatus for evaluating the beauty of walking. The apparatus uses a pressure sensor to measure a foot pressure distribution of a walking test subject, and finds a track of foot pressure center of the test subject based on the measurement result. Then, the apparatus compares the track of foot pressure center of the test subject found in such a manner with a parameter of a model track of foot pressure center set in advance to grade the test subject's beauty of walking.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-017447 (PTD 2) discloses an apparatus for analyzing a walking state of a walker. The apparatus constructs a 3D human model based on a plurality of captured images to create data of a walking motion of the walker. Then, the data of the walking motion of the walker is compared with a walking motion of a normal person registered in dictionary data to analyze a walking state of the walker.